


There is a Balance to Everyone

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, M/M, and Ebi Family OC, but don't worry, itll get more shippy as time goes on nobody panic, listen this may not be shippy for this installment, we got a whole week, we have Branwen family OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 1 - SemblanceIn life, there is a balance to everything. Whether it be scales of justice or a couple of paired fish. There is balance. And two boys with the strangest semblance, just how much balance is meant to be?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	There is a Balance to Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> AHA FUCK YOU PROCRASTINATION I GOT THIS SHIT DONE AT 11:30! Nailed it. 
> 
> In all seriousness, aaaaaaaa, I was so excited to kick off Fair Game Week with this prompt! Can't wait for the rest of the week!!!

_When Semblances were first uncovered and given their name, the people of Remnant were curious about the abilities that a Semblance could do. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason as to why some of the abilities that manifested were as bizarre as they were. Although, with more research into auras: the unique colors they had and their unique extensions of aura; people began to wonder if, somehow, one Semblance couldn’t be connected to another._

_Many centuries ago, a philosopher proposed that each Semblance had a counterpart. So that maybe the Semblances would balance out the people they interact with; or maybe even create a fruitful alliance. Of course, with so many types and similar Semblances out there in the world, there was no confirmation that one Semblance could truly balance another. Complimentary Semblances were used to work together, but it never truly balanced._

_That is until Fortune was split into two._

The day Misfortune was brought into the world was a day of tragedy. Misfortune came into the world with a companion, not their other half, but at least they were not alone. Misfortune was alive in the world of Remnant, at the cost of the woman that gave him life. This was his first brush with his unfortunate capabilities and he would only be told of it.

Eira of the Branwen Tribe was no more. 

For days, Misfortune was not given a name, he was simply known as Boy while his counterpart was known as Girl. It wasn’t long until the people around the boy noticed the unfortunate accidents that seemed to occur frequently around him. Too many people tripping, things falling apart, and more injuries that shouldn’t have happened. Bad luck, as the people called it. That’s when he got his name. 

Qrow, of the Branwen Tribe. Son of the Chief, Caliban. His companion’s name was subsequently named Raven, to keep the two names similar within the same scheme. At first, Qrow never understood why the people in the tribe tended to avoid him. Maybe it was because he was the Chief’s only son? Then again, the people in the tribe had no trouble approaching his twin sister for anything. 

So why? 

It wasn’t until Qrow had wandered off further than he was supposed to from the current tribal grounds that he found himself in some serious trouble with the Grimm. Some Ursas nearby had sensed him nearby and approached to attack. Had it not been for some clever maneuvering and some rocks in the nearby cliffs that suddenly came cascading down, Qrow might have lost his life. He had made it back to the tribe in one piece and his sister had immediately noticed the minor injuries he had. 

His father had too. The conversation had not been pleasant. 

“Do you realise how close you were to endangering the tribe?” his father had asked. Qrow flinched in pain as his sister did her best to patch up his wounds. Qrow avoided his father’s eyes as he gave a half hearted shrug. He could only hear his father sigh in disappointment as he turned away from Qrow while taking a drink out of a bottle. 

“I’m sorry; it won’t happen again.” 

“It will happen again. As it always does,.” his father told him simply. The coldness in his words caused the thirteen year old to tense up. 

“Father please--” Raven tried to speak up, although the harsh glare that Caliban had sent her way stopped her from saying anything more. 

“Raven, find something useful to do outside.” Caliban ordered. The twins exchanged looks before Raven reluctantly left the tent, leaving Qrow alone with his father. 

This was never a good thing. 

“Do you want to know why we keep you away from tribal festivities and ceremonies?”

Qrow didn’t answer.

“Or why this tribe avoids you as if you were a Grimm?”

Qrow shook his head. As his father stepped closer to the boy, Qrow could see his father’s black boots, stained with red; no doubt from the last raid. The small boy slowly lifted his head up to meet his father’s steely gaze. That same color was mirrored in his own eyes, but were filled with loathing and apathy. 

“It’s because of your Semblance Qrow.” 

_His Semblance?_

“Even before you were born, your Semblance brought things to the tribe that weren’t a problem before. Since the day you were born, things have become more unpredictable as opposed to before. Regardless of how far you travel from the tribe, or how calm you seem to be, something always inconvenient happens when you decide to come close.”

“What is my Semblance?” Qrow blurted out. He tensed up, waiting for the strike from his father. It wouldn’t be the first time that the boy has spoken out of line, and it wouldn’t be the first time he was punished. Although, this time, there was no hit, no pain. Qrow looked back up at his father and found annoyance in his eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Your semblance brings Misfortune.” 

* * *

Good Fortune had taken it’s time to manifest in the world. It had taken almost exactly seven years and seven months after Misfortune came, but Good Fortune had finally arrived in the world a family of four children with a recent addition and no plans to stop adding anytime soon, Linnaeus and Lily Ebi had one daughter and as of today,three sons. He was the fourth child born to the humble family, and on the luckiest day of the month. It only seemed right to name the boy after the infamous lucky plant.

Clover. 

Clover Ebi was welcomed into the arms of a loving family in the seaside town of Argus. A couple of years later two more siblings were born, and a couple years after that, another daughter was born into the family. The Ebi family seemed blessed in their life as Lily Ebi ran a successful flower shop while Linnaeus was a military man in charge of the Argus ports under Cordovin. 

Life seemed luckier wherever Clover walked. A lot of people simply chalked it up to Clover being the happiest child around. His positive attitude and his open mindedness always brought a smile to people in the city, even to the people that didn’t know him. With Clover around, everything just seemed easier to do. 

Unfortunately, that became a little too apparent any time that Clover and his siblings would walk a little too close to the casinos in the city. An uncle of Clover’s worked there, and it seemed that everytime Clover would come visit his uncle, people started winning the jackpot throughout the casino. 

It didn’t take long for the casino owner to realise that a Semblance was being used. Although, the casino owner was very surprised to discover that a young boy at the age of seven was causing the whole fiasco. The owner was even more surprised to discover that the boy wasn’t even aware of what was even happening. Of course, a few tests and a couple of mentors later, Clover’s Semblance had a name. 

Good Fortune. 

This was not an ability that people had anticipated being a Semblance, but life had a funny way of presenting these talents. Once the discovery was made, the family opted to say nothing, for fear that people would take advantage of the younger boy. His older siblings of course all teased him about it, saying it was no wonder that he hadn’t ever been sick, injured, or lost at a game of Uno. He had all the luck in the world. 

Clover hated that. He hated that everything he accomplished was because of his Semblance stepping in. No one else knew outside of his family, but that didn’t mean that Clover didn’t feel like somewhat of a liar as he walked down the street and had good things happen to his neighbors. They would always tell him that it was his bright attitude. His siblings would snicker, but would say nothing. 

It wasn’t until one night during dinner when his father had made an off-handed comment about being lucky during a mission earlier that day that Clover reached a breaking point. 

“Well, with Clover existing, everything should be smooth sailing from here on out Dad,” Briar had said, his tone filled with a condescending attitude. 

“We could probably do nothing and still make it by with Clover’s Semblance being active all the time,” Basil added. 

“It’ll be easy for Clover when he gets older since he doesn’t have to try to get a free pass,” his sister, Aster had pointed out. His three older siblings all laughed at the table while Clover sunk into his seat. 

“I didn’t ask for this,” he muttered softly. The conversation halted immediately. He could feel his siblings glare as Clover gained a newfound interest in his hands. “I didn’t ask to be born lucky, or with this power. I don’t even want it anymore.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother approaching his side. “Clover, honey, you don’t mean that do you? Look at all the good you’ve done. Even before you knew about this power.”

“But it all feels fake now. Especially with Briar making fun of me for it,” Clover pointed out. 

“Thanks for the callout, you little weasel.” 

“Briar.” His father had a warning tone to his voice. 

“Okay, but why is he so upset about it?” Aster asked. Her voice filled with annoyance. “Lucky Charm over there is about to pull the biggest win in life, so why is he being annoying?”

“Aster!” This time it was his mother that snapped back. 

“Because now I’m not a person!” Clover yelled. His small voice booming through the dining room. “Now no one will see me as a friend or family.”

“Clover that’s not-”

“It is true! Briar, Basil, and Aster have already stated it! Why is anyone else going to be any different?!” He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He then proceeded to hop off the chair and run upstairs to his room, away from his protesting family. 

Burying himself underneath the covers, Clover hid away from the world. He allowed himself to sink into the darkness that his heavy blankets provided. For a while, the silence was comforting. It was almost enough to lull him into sleep, until he felt the mattress sink down. 

_Great. Which sibling is it?_

"Clover? Are you going to mope under the covers for the rest of eternity? Or are you going to join us for a game night?" Oh. It was his father. 

Clover shrunk deeper into the mattress, hoping that a hole would open up in the middle and swallow him whole. He made some grumbling noises to at least let his father know he had been heard. His father chuckled a bit before silence settled between the pair once again. Clover could feel his father start patting the bedding, to comfort the young boy. Slowly, Clover peaked out from under the covers and was met with his father's smile as the blankets slipped away. 

The older blue eyed man laughed as his younger son decided to duck back under the covers. Playing an impromptu game of peek-a-boo. Eventually, after some playful banter and Clover trying to sink away in the covers. The small lucky charm was eventually caught and laughing controllably as his father tickled him relentlessly. Eventually the pair settled down as their laughter subsided and Clover found himself following his father's gaze outside the window, a full moon shining through the open window. 

"Why is my Semblance so weird?" Clover asked. He heard his father sigh. "Mine's always been active, it's not like anyone else's. Why?" 

"There's a lot about auras and Semblances that we don't quite understand yet. No one really knows if a Semblance is an aspect of one's personality, or if a Semblance influences one personality. Or maybe, if it plays into the grand scheme of something greater. Who really knows?" 

"But being lucky? How does that help?"

His father chuckled as he sat Clover down on the windowsill, still holding him close. "There's an old story that your grandmother used to tell me about semblances. A story that a semblance, while being an extension of yourself, is meant to connect you to someone else." The look in his father's eyes had a faraway look in them, as if he was recalling the story and hearing the story again like it was the first time. "She told me that for every Semblance, there's always a Semblance that's meant to balance it."

"Like the opposite?" 

His father laughed. "Sometimes! It's a way to support each other, even if the Semblances don't seem like the exact opposite at first. There's a balance when they find each other."

Clover contemplated the story and his father's insight. His Semblance was good luck... Did that mean that someone out there in the world had bad luck as a Semblance? 

Suddenly, Clover felt really bad about cursing the semblance he did have. Clover's life had been blessed with a happy family and only good things. Meanwhile, somewhere out there, there was someone with bad luck as their semblance. 

"Do you think I'll find my balance?" Clover asked. 

"With any luck, they'll come into your life when you least expect it." 

* * *

"My Semblance brings Misfortune. Sometimes, I can't keep it under control." Qrow told the Captain. He could feel the gaze of the teal eyed man on him. 

_And here comes the part where he starts planting himself as far away from me as possible._

"That’s so?" Qrow looked back at the AceOps Leader. "Well hey, don't beat yourself up about it." Clover surveyed the scene and found what he could use to make a new way to the target. With skillful practice from over the years, he used his weapon to bring down the metal pillar that stood in the way of a new path. 

Once the new path was created, Clover turned his attention back to Qrow. "My Semblance is Good Fortune. Lucky you, huh?" 

Qrow couldn't believe what he was hearing: a Semblance that cancelled out his? Clover had been nothing but positive towards after the arrest was made and cleared. He extended an Olive Branch and he didn't seem at all put off by Qrow's semblance. Did this mean…? That maybe…? Things didn't always have to be bad?

Clover had asked his father once if he would ever find his opposite. And remembered thinking how sad it must be like for someone to have bad luck as a Semblance. Now he's seeing what the result of it was. A legendary huntsman with the skills to back it up. A man that cared so much, yet distanced himself to protect others. 

_They found each other._

_They balanced each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and hope to see y'all for the rest of the week!!


End file.
